


Art.

by SquishyNarwhale



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Art, Artist!Byakuya, Drawing, Embarrassment, Fluff, Just a silly story where byakuya can art, M/M, Makoto is shorter than he really is, One Shot, Singing, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyNarwhale/pseuds/SquishyNarwhale
Summary: A month after the killing game "supposedly" started, everyone is still alive and worried. They're all getting more comfortable with each other, but everyone notices that someone will probably kill for something. When Byakuya needs to throw out some... Files, he comes across Mondo, and finds that just throwing out useless paper may be easier said than done.I'm really bad at writing summaries I'm so sorry
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	Art.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop okay, this is new to me! I'm excited to do this though, I really enjoy writing! I may not get much out often, but indeed I can tell you that I'll try! Also, this whole AU started off as a little joke to make someone feel better, but now I'm actually writing it and I can't be anymore grateful for them.

Warning: This takes place after the killing was supposed to start… but it never happened. The students have lived for a while, being anxious about when the killing will start. That’s why no one is too worried about things(well, they are, but they don’t doubt any person in particular).

* * *

  
  


He smiled as he drew the hoodie. It wasn’t that noticeable, if one was to hang out with Makoto enough, anyone could overlook it. But not Byakuya. He took note of every detail that came upon his eyes. So yes, he did indeed know that Makoto awkwardly wore a blazer over a dark green sweater. And yes, he did indeed know there was exactly three yellow buttons on it, and he knew that yes, there was the blazer logo on the lapel. No detail about Makoto Naegi would escape his eyes. No sir, none. Byakuya watched as his pencil brushed against the page, nothing in his room making any noise but that.  _ Sssrt, ssrt, ssssssssrt. _ He looked at the page as a whole image instead of individual brushes of graphite.  _ Huh. It doesn’t look to bad this time.  _ He let himself smile as he looked at the picture. The smile on Makoto’s face made Byakuya long for a life outside of the school. What would have happened if the killing game never happened? He blew on the paper, watching the eraser shreds fall to the floor. He stood up from his spot against the bed on the floor. He thoughtfully tore the page out of his sketchbook, pinning it to his wall, right next to the other drawings. All of the other drawings slightly differed, but they all remained around the same topic; Makoto. He hummed a familiar tune as he made his bed for the first time in what seemed like a millennial. He hadn’t heard that song in ages, yet it seemed just as familiar as when it did when he was thirteen. As he got to the lyrics, he couldn’t help but sing quietly. 

_ When the world, gets, too, _

_ Heavy put it on, my, back, _

_ I’ll be your levy,  _

_ You, are, taking me apart like bad glue, _

_ On a get well card, _

He somehow remembered the lyrics, everything becoming more clear as he sang. He had been told many times that his voice was nice, but none if it ever meant anything; they were all from people who cared about nothing but the cash in their pockets. 

_ It was always you, falling for me _

_ Now there’s always, time, calling for me, _

_ I’m the light, blinking at the end of the road, _

_ Blink back to let me know, _

The only way this would be more ironic was if he was wearing a large amount of mascara and way too much eyeliner. He pledged to himself when he turned 15 that he would never listen to those bands, think those thoughts, or feel those feelings ever again, yet here he was. The bed was made and he stepped back, admiring his work. 

_ Ding dong, bing bong, “Good morning everyone! It is now 7 am, as such, nighttime is officially over! Rise and shine! Time to greet another beautiful day!”  _ Byakuya looked at the monitor in the corner of the room. Time to go to breakfast. He normally didn’t do that, he normally stayed away from the dining hall when breakfast time comes around. But, today, he felt a little different. Maybe it was because he wanted to compare his drawing to the real person, maybe he just wanted coffee, or maybe he was just so tired he felt like he was about to die. Probably the last one. He had only stayed awake all night two times. One time was to finish work at home, and another was last night. He hadn’t slept at all, nor did he try. He was too busy trying to finish his drawing. Not like it mattered anyway, what would he need sleep for here anyway? They don’t study, do activities, or really much of anything. It’s just like a normal apartment system, except you can’t get out. Byakuya Togami walked out of his room, noticing Aoi exiting her room as well. 

“Oh, Byakuya! You don’t look too good! Are you alright?”

“I don’t need you to tell me that. I’m fine, and I don’t need you telling me I don’t good,” Byakuya snapped back.

“Whoops! I didn’t mean you didn’t look attractive, I meant you look really tired, or maybe sick? You don’t have to be so mean about it, I was just trying to be nice.” 

“Like I care. Clearly, no one can trust anyone, why would I suddenly be nice to you?”

“Geez, it’s not about being nice, it’s about me trying to make sure you’re alright! What if you were poisoned, and that was an effect? How would you know if you can’t see yourself?”

Byakuya knew she had a point. Everyone had to keep an eye out to make sure no one got hurt, but he wouldn’t admit that.

“So what if I was poisoned? Why would that matter? It’s no matter to you if I die.”

“Well- you- I swear-,” she stuttered. He was right, and he knew it. It was no matter to her if he died, and if anything, she would be lucky, because who wanted him in the school? No one, that’s who. Byakuya frowned deeper, if that was possible.  _ No one would want me here. Not even… _

“Brighten up, Byakuya! It’s not nice to bring people down like that!” Suddenly, Makoto was standing in front of him, next to Hina, with a face of worry. He must have been worried that Byakuya was going to hurt Hina. Byakuya’s face softened at the sight of the smaller boy standing up for his friend. 

“No. I refuse to, ‘brighten up,’” he replied with artificial disgust. “Instead, I will go get my coffee. Now leave me alone.” He walked away with confidence. Or what everyone else thought was confidence. He saw it more as a “I was too afraid to keep fighting in case I accidentally said something that would bring down my reputation so I walked away.”

“Fine, whatever,” Hina huffed. Makoto laughed, “We have to go too, Hina,” he said, running ahead. He walked side by side with Byakuya, and it took every ounce of Byakuya’s being to not smile. Hina caught up and walked on Makoto’s other side. The three walked into the dining hall, Makoto holding the door for them. He smiled as he looked Byakuya in the eye. 

“Please be nice to everyone. I know it’s hard sometimes but we really can’t afford to doubt you,” he whispered. Byakuya looked at him, confusion written all over his face. He scoffed and moved on, and he could have sworn that he could see a glimpse of disappointment on Makoto. He hated it. He wanted it gone, but he knew that if he were to say something about it, he probably wouldn’t get anything good in return. He walked past and sat down at a table behind everyone. He grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen and sipped it as he listened to the group chatter away. Until:

“Do you think anyone will really kill?” Everyone’s eyes darted to the scared face of Kyotaka Ishimaru. The moral compass. The one person out of everyone that wouldn’t kill no matter what because that’s against all of his morals. No one spoke for a moment. They had been avoiding that question.

“I don’t know. Do you think that anyone is really dire to get out of here? Everyone has something to get back to, except for maybe Kyoko, but I don’t think anyone would kill for it. But who knows. We need to stay on guard, but we all need to become better friends just in case someone… does…” Makoto’s voice trailed off as he realized that his words were hollow and held no purpose. Everyone looked down, probably to avoid eye contact. Everyone got quiet again. Byakuya was more than annoyed. He was about to explain to all of the idiots around the table that, yes, indeed, people were going to kill and get killed. But then, he remembered what Makoto had requested. He decided to keep his mouth shut. He instead stood up and looked at everyone. 

“What do you want, Byakuya?” Mondo growled. 

“Nothing from  _ you _ ,” Byakuya growled back. 

“Oh, really?! Am I not good enough for you,  _ your highness _ ?” 

“Be QUIET, Mondo! I was about to put my cup back and leave, but if you truly want me to stay, you may get what you’ve wished for!” he wasn’t yelling, he was more-so speaking with a very large range of anger. Mondo scoffed. 

“Like anyone would want YOU here! You should go put your coffee back and go back to your life of ignoring us, because that would be the best for everyone, you selfish jerk!” Byakuya took a deep breath.

“I will then. Good day,” he responded calmly. Mondo wasn’t expecting that, and he just sat back down. Byakuya walked to the kitchen and put his cup in the dishwasher. He then walked out and stopped in the middle of the dining hall.

“Sorry,” he deadpanned, staring right at Makoto. He then continued to storm straight back to his room. Once he was in, he locked his door and grabbed his sketchbook, noticing there was only roughly ten pages back. He frowned, and looked at the wall. It was the wall aligned with the head of the bed. Papers were scattered all over the wall, more than he could count. Well, he could count it all, but he definitely wouldn’t want to. He chose three drawings and took them off the wall, putting them to the side. He grabbed the rest of them and held them all frantically. There was a lot of them. He paperclipped them together, and tried to carry them. It was hard, but he managed. He was going to throw them in the trash. He waited another three minutes and finally walked out of his room, making sure that no one would be able to see what it was if they looked at him. He locked up behind him and walked to the main trashcan, the one in the dining hall. Once he walked in, he realized it hadn’t been too long since he left in the first place, and it was already too late to back out. He stormed in and didn’t look at anyone. Until;

“Oh look who’s back! And so soon at that!”

“Mondo, be nice! Byakuya didn’t do anything wrong, he’s just walking past!” Byakuya listened as, who he presumed to be, Taka yelled at Mondo to control himself. Until he felt a hand on his back. 

“Why are you even back, Togami?” Mondo looked at him menacingly, clearly trying to scare him. 

“Just throwing away some old files. I don’t need them anymore, and they prove to be of no use.”

“Then let me see them,”

“No, it’s private Togami property,” he tried to keep his composure, but felt his face heat up. He hadn’t planned this far! What if they saw? Oh no. Byakuya kept a straight face and looked Mondo dead in the eye. 

“If you are to lay a hand on these, I will slap you.” He tried to sound intimidating as he walked away. Except, he tripped. Shoot. Makoto had walked over and tried to open the door for him to walk out, but Byakuya tripped on his leg. Only one picture fell face up, thank God, but Makoto saw it immediately. Byakuya freaked out and snatched it off the floor as quick as he could. 

“Oh nice! Makoto, did you see what the files were about?” Mondo asked from behind Byakuya. 

“He didn’t see anything, and if he did, it didn’t matter.” He turned to look at Makoto, just to find him standing there awe-struck. 

“M-Mondo. Please leave him alone. I think he has reasons for not showing us.” He nodded determinedly. Mondo backed off, eyes still boring into Byakuya. 

“Byakuya, can I talk to you?” Makoto asked with a stern voice. It was more of a command than a request. A chorus of “oooo”’s came from the table that everyone was sitting at, and Byakuya glared at them. He turned back to Makoto, the heat on his face clearly evident. 

“S-sure.” He hated how he stuttered. He hated how his voice wavered. He hated himself for not waiting enough time before going to throw out all the pages. He had to keep his composure or he would never get out of there. Makoto nodded and walked out of the dining hall. He didn’t wait for Byakuya. 

“He likes you a lot,” Kyoko said just loud enough for people in the room to hear. Everyone nodded, even Mondo, but he still glared. 

“I don’t know what the hell those files were about, but if he changes after today, it’ll be your head on a silver platter!” Byakuya nodded. He refused to say anything in fear of his voice shaking. He left the dining hall to see Makoto sitting next to the door. 

“So,” Byakuya started, “what did you need?” He tried to act nonchalant, but knew he sounded nervous. 

“I.. wanted to ask,” he stood up, “if I could see those. It’s a lot of papers, maybe like, 20? And I’m curious.” Byakuya’s face turned ever hotter. 

“No!” he said in instinct. 

“Why?” 

“Because, I don’t feel a need to show you.” Byakuya had his straight face back. 

“What if I saw them some other way? Would that be better?” Makoto asked with a tone of power in his voice. 

“What do you exactly mean by th-” Makoto hit the files out of his hand. Makoto Naegi, the nice person who would take charge when only absolutely needed, hit the files out of his hands. They scattered across the floor. Each drawing had something wrong with it, weather it be the nose was off size, the second eye was uneven, or the smile just didn’t look right. Byakuya was humiliated. Makoto wouldn’t want to talk to him anymore, he would tell everyone and his reputation would be ruined, he wouldn’t be able to show himself anymore, and everything he’d ever worked for would be ruined. This was it. This is where he ended, his life, his honor, his dignity, his life. He felt tears stinging at his eyes, but he wasn’t upset. He wasn’t sad, and he hadn’t cried since he was six. He hadn’t felt this way ever. It was all so new and overwhelming, and he felt a strange feeling in his chest like he could choke at any minute. 

“B-Byakuya. I-I c-can’t ex-xpress ho-w pretty all of thi-s is,” Makoto was sniffing, hiccuping, and he was smiling. Byakuya stared in amazement, allowing one tear to fall. Makoto? Was crying? No way. No absolute way. 

“M-Makoto? Are you okay? I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, I just saw you and you’re really attractive and small and I wanted to draw you and ever since the first time I drew you, I wanted to perfect it, but there was always something wrong with it and I’m sorry that I can’t make it up to you, but can you please stop crying, it’s making me nervous-Guh?” Makoto was on top of Byakuya before his mind could catch up. Wait, so? Makoto just jumped onto him? And is hugging him? Didn’t make sense. 

“Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? No! I’m more than okay! The boy I’m in love with has been drawing perfect pictures of me and I can’t believe he actually might like me back! You’re drawings are so good, and I can’t believe they’re of me! I-I can’t- I can’t believe i-it all!” Byakuya smiled and looked at the boy on top of him.

“So, all I got from that is the fact you’re in love with me,” he smirked. 

“Y-yeah, is that okay?” 

“Of course. Why would I be drawing you if I didn’t like you back?” Makoto looked into his eyes. Oh damn, those perfect green/grey eyes. It was too much for Byakuya. Any more and he would melt on the spot. Makoto smiled and started sobbing. No words were said, Makoto just cried on Byakuya’s chest. That was all he needed, at least for now. Unknowing on how to handle the situation, Byakuya patted the smaller boy’s hair, and soon enough was standing while carrying Makoto. Makoto’s arms were around his neck, his legs around his waist. Byakuya held him happily. But what to do to calm him down? An idea popped into Byakuya’s head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_ “When the world gets to heavy, _

_ Put it on, my, back, I’ll be your levy, _

_ You, are, taking me apart like bad glue, _

_ On a get well card. _

_ It was always you, falling for me, _

_ Now there’s always, time, calling for me, _

_ I’m the light, blinking at the end of the road, _

_ Blink back to let me know. _

_ I’m a fly that’s trapped, in a web, _

_ But I’m thinking that, my spider’s dead, _

_ Lonely, lonely little life, _

_ I could kid myself, in thinking that I’m fine. _

_ It was always you, falling for me, _

_ Now there’s always, time, calling for me, _

_ I’m the light, blinking at the end of the road, _

_ Blink back to let me know. _

_ That I’m, skin and bone,  _

_ Just a king and a rusty throne,  _

_ Oh, the castle’s, under siege,  _

_ But the sign outside says leave me alone, oh oh oh oh, _

_ It was always you, falling for me, _

_ Now there’s always, time, calling for me, _

_ I’m the light, blinking at the end of the road,  _

_ Blink back to let me know,  _

_ Blink back to let me know, _

_ It was always you,”  _

When he opened his eyes, he was met with the sparkling green eyes of the smaller boy in his arms.

“Byakuya, I didn’t know you could sing so well…”

“I-” Byakuya paused, then started again. “Well, I’ve been told more than once, but none of them have mattered much to me, up until now.” Makoto visibly blushed. He looked down and realized he was being carried by Byakuya. He took advantage of his spot. He grabbed Byakuya’s face and pulled him closer. He lightly kissed Byakuya’s nose, and Byakuya almost dropped him. Byakuya smiled, amazed at what the boy had just done. 

“You can put me down now, thanks Byakuya.” Byakuya smiled. 

“Anytime,” he replied smoothly. 

“Anytime? You mean, I can come to you crying and you’ll carry me again?”

“I’ll carry you even if you aren’t crying, Makoto,” Byakuya winked. Or at least, he tried. It probably didn’t work. Makoto smiled right back at him. Then the smile was gone.

“What’s wrong?”

“We can’t tell them, no matter what.”

“Hm? Well, I get what you mean, but why?”

“What if they try to kill one of us and frame it on the other?”

“Well, that is indeed a possibility. I guess you’re right. We should keep this a secret then.” Makoto smiled again. 

“Alright then. Can I stay in your room tonight?” Makoto asked, in which he was responded with a simple nod. Byakuya grabbed all of the papers that were dropped and paper clipped them back together. 

“Wait no don’t get rid of those!” Makoto whined.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got more.” Byakuya smiled after saying this. Makoto's eyes opened wider. He grinned. 

"Nice! Let's go back in, but act like I yelled at you. We wouldn't want anyone suspecting us," he grinned and tilted his head. Byakuya thought it was absolutely adorable. There was no way he wasn't going to draw that. Makoto walked into the dining hall with a stern face. For the first time, Byakuya felt like he wouldn't be able to keep his face straight. He figured it out though. He walked back into the dining hall with a stone face. 

"Byakuya! I apologize for Mondo's actions towards you! And he has something to say to you too!" Taka shouted. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Whatever, I was just wondering about what the files were about, I never meant it personally," Mondo deadpanned. Byakuya shook his head and narrowed his eyes. He didn't reply. So Mondo continued, 

"Hey, Neags, did you get to see them?"

Makoto scratched his cheek and smiled awkwardly. _Damn your bad poker face_. 

"Yeah, it was some Genocide Jack cases. Nothing too special, and truly expected from the Ultimate Affluent Progeny." _Thank God_ , Byakuya thought, _he's not too bad at lying._ Byakuya scoffed. But he wanted to smile. He knew that even though he had to hide his new found relationship, that things were going to get better for him. As everyone questioned him about who Genocide Jack was, he couldn't help but think about would happen that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a ride, as you can tell, I had a hard time stopping it, I'm really bad at ending stories. I'm good at story boarding and coming up with longer stories with nice endings but this is the first story EVER that is shorter than 10 pages and ends. I'd like to say it was alright for a first time though! Ahaha! If anyone wants like, a part 2 or something, just comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
